


Forrest Child

by LaRaeXandXNinjas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Babies, Civilian OC, Cuddles, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Mostly Crack, Other, Possible Plot, SI-OC, Self-Indulgent, Unplanned Pregnancy, fluff for the sake of fluff, has no time for drama, oc cares deeply, smut at some point, will not take any shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRaeXandXNinjas/pseuds/LaRaeXandXNinjas
Summary: “There is nothing I would not do for those who are really my friends. I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not my nature.”~Jane AustenShe hoped that one day the shrill cries of newborns would replace the haunting screams of dying soldiers. That she could fill the void in her heart with hope instead of hate. Cleanse the senseless bloodshed from her hands.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132
Collections: A Collection of Beloved Inserts





	1. Chapter 1

_ “There is nothing I would not do for those who are really my friends. I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not my nature.” _

**~Jane Austen**

**...**

She hoped that one day the shrill cries of newborns would replace the haunting screams of dying soldiers. “Little breaths now sweetie, soft pants. You can do this.” Kind calming words from the midwife spoken softly resonate in the air around them. A cool rag places gently on the forehead of the laboring woman. A delicate hand that runs smoothing circles on her back. Soft words, kind voice. Those are the things people remember about her.

A soothing presence. That is what Hisao Moriko was to her patients, to the rest of the village, just a soothing presence. She wasn’t made of steel and blood like the rest of her generation, she wasn’t calloused and broken, she was just an ordinary midwife.

She’s been a kunoichi once… and it hadn’t suited her. She hadn’t liked the killing and the mindlessly following orders. So she retired after theThird Shinobi war, her psych couldn’t handle any more bloodshed. Because a certified midwife for both civilians and kunoichi women and that suited her just fine.

“It’s a boy.” She declares the moment the baby has finally joined the word, shrill cries fill the air. The mother smiles and tears gather. Moriko smiles back, wrapping the baby up before handing him over.

She leaves the new family an hour later, tired but happy. Moriko will return in the more reasonable hours of morning to check it before heading to the clinic. The cool crisp air of the fall night nips at her cheeks as she walks down the almost deserted street.

Konaha at night is probably her favorite thing about the village. Stars peeking out behind the looming tree tops the moon sitting high in the sky, it is peaceful. She tucks her hands in her coat to keep them warm, she really needed to remember to grab her gloves when answering late night summons. Maybe she needed to just add them to her work bag…

Moriko lost in her own musings and overall state of exhaustion doesn’t notice the man blocking her path. She runs right into him, and the only reason she doesn’t fall over is because he steadies her. She blinks an apology already falling from her mouth.

“I am so sorry, shinobi-san.” Moriko falls into a small bow and he waves it off.

“No harm done.. Medic-san, busy night?” She offers the man a soft smile. 

“A five hour labor could possibly constitute a busy night. I apologize for running into you, I was not paying attention.” He chuckles tiredly, and Moriko tilts her head. Why did that laugh sound so sad?

“Again it’s no problem, just try to pay attention better next time….” He trails off, a questioning look in his singular visible eye. 

“Hisao Moriko, and I will. Thank you for your understanding shinobi-san.” Soft words without heat, she means them. Moriko wasn’t one for snippy comments of backhanded words. 

“Hatake Kakashi.” She smiled at him, pleased that he seemed to get the hint.

“It is very nice to meet you Hatake-san. Would you like to get dinner with me? As a way to apologize for running into you, I know a place that is open right now.” If he is startled by her forwardness he doesn’t show it and she hadn’t expected him too. 

“You aren’t going to let it go unless I agree will you?” He questions and she chuckles.

“Have me all figured out then, I will let it go if you don’t agree but I will probably still feel very guilty about it.” He picks up her dropped bag and hums.

“Lead the way than Hisao-san.” 

She smiles again and it’s victorious, yet still kind. “How do you feel about takoyaki? I know this place that serves it with eggplant as it’s filling. Sounds weird but I promise it’s delicious!” He gives her a look and because she can only see one eye and no other parts of his face so she will assume it’s interest.

“Eggplant is delicious.” He agrees after a moment. Moriko claps her hands together since he’d taken it upon himself to hold her supply bag. 

“Wonderful!”

Late night takoyaki became a thing after that.

…

“Hey Hisao-san! Are you gonna join us this evening? You're not on call, I checked.” Moriko looks up from her small desk where she was filling out a birth certificate for another late night delivery. She raises a brow at her coworker, one of the strictly civilian midwives in the clinic. Tomoe Sachi was a nice girl, a hard worker, but Moriko wouldn’t consider them to be friends. 

“Thank you for the invite but I have plans this evening Tomoe-san.” If plans could be considered visiting the memorial stone and going home to read, that is. Moriko had no desire to go out and drink with the other girls. She watches the younger girl deflate for a moment but takes the rejection in strides.

“Maybe next time then! I’ll see you tomorrow Hisao-san” Moriko watches as she walks away before going back to her work. She doubted it.

“Gonna visit your parents tonight Moriko-chan?” Her desk mate, an older woman who’d been a midwife for longer than Moriko has been alive asks softly. She nods at the question.

“I haven’t visited them in awhile. I’m gonna take some flowers, so hopefully they won’t be too mad.” She was met by a kind yet sad smile. Moriko returned it easily. Her parents were among many who lost their lives during the wars. Her father had died when she was a toddler during the throws of the second war, and her mother died when she was ten during the third war. 

She used to visit the stone all the time, but time had healed some of the wounds.. Moriko didn’t want them to be festering so she tried her hardest to recover from their loss. Tried to let the wound heal and become nothing if but a faded scar. She loved her parents, she missed them dearly, but she couldn’t mourn them forever.

“I’m sure they’ll understand dear. Now what is this I hear about you and that Hatake boy?” Moriko opened her mouth appalled at the implications of the old woman's tone.

“Depends on what you're hearing, obaa-san.” She shot back and was met with a sly smirk and a soft chuckle.

“Something about late night dates and takoyaki.” Moriko narrowed her eyes playfully.

“Old man Fuu needs to stop running his mouth. There is nothing going on with me and Hatake-san. I accidentally ran into a few months ago and sometimes I see him when I’m leaving deliveries. We get takoyaki, it's nothing serious.” Moriko defends. She is met with a semi-condescending pat on the shoulder and another laugh. 

“I am only teasing Moriko, but would it be a bad thing if it became serious? You deserve someone to love you.” Moriko wanted to be mad, but she finds she really doesn’t have the energy to argue with her. 

“Obaa-san I don’t even know if we’re friends. Love is a steep jump.” The old woman rolls her eyes and gets up.

“Sure, sure. I’ll see you in the morning. Have a good evening Moriko-chan.” 

…

“So my coworker thinks we're dating.” Kakashi raises his brow at the midwife as she takes a seat next to him late that evening. 

“Is that so?” She sighs in exasperation. Nodding her head slowly, dark peacock green hair flying loose from her bun as she does. Must have been a long delivery, he thinks, her hair was only loose after long hours of work.

“Apparently we can’t get a late night snack and not be dating, which is just ridiculous. I mean I’m a midwife who is practically always on call and you're a shinobi, do you ever sleep?” She rambles, he thinks that it's somewhat cute. Of course he won't admit that outloud.

“Do you?” He echoes back and she smiles and laughs, it’s pure.

“I nap. Occasionally.” Kakashi snorts at the answer. Sounded about right. They finish their takoyaki in a comfortable silence after that. He offers to walk her home, because it was late at night and he felt like he should.

Moriko smiles at him. Kakashi likes it when she does. “Don’t you live on the other side of the village in the jonin apartments?” He shrugs.

“Is that a no?” He sticks his hands in his pockets. She shakes her head.

“Will it make you feel better if I say yes?” 

“Yes.” She latches on his arm in the cold night air, he can feel her shivering so he doesn’t shrug her off.

“Sure you can walk me home Hatake-san, but I’m stealing your warmth the whole way.” He didn’t mind it, not really. It was nice.

She was nice.

The walk to her apartment isn’t that far, just a few blocks. She smiles at him when they reach the door and lets go of his arm. “Thank you for walking me home Hatake-san.” 

“Kakashi.” He corrects her after a minute, she looks puzzled for just a second until that smile he has grown fond of returns and she nods.

“Thank you for walking me home Kakashi. Oh and my friends call me Moriko.” He shrugs, but he is slightly pleased to hear that. 

“No problem, Moriko.” If he hears her breath hitch when he says her name he doesn’t comment on it.

**XOXOX**

**In which I have no self control and am now writing a Kakashi love interest story..awesome.**

**General disclaimer. I only claim Moriko. That is all.**

**~LaRae**


	2. Chapter 2

“There is no surer foundation for a beautiful friendship than a mutual taste in literature.”

**~ P.G. Wodehouse**

**…**

“I did not agree to let you walk me home just so you can skip going to the hospital when you get hurt Kakashi.” She berates him all the while stitching him up anyway. This was probably the third time this has happened since he walked her home two months ago, it was getting ridiculous. He eye smiles at her and she rolls her eyes in response.

“Yet you haven’t sent me away yet Moriko.” Moriko glares at him and then wraps the stitches. She could use iryoninjustu but she’d used too much earlier while healing an midline episiotomy for a tiny civilian woman. That would have been no fun for the woman to deal with after delivering twins, so Moriko healed her despite what it would do to her reserves. Her reserves weren’t the largest, but her control was excellent to make up for it.

So Kakashi was just going to have to settle for the stitches. “Alright, you are patched up. Stay there I’ll go get you a clean shirt… I think I still have some of my brother's old sweatshirts around here.” Her brother, who left the village after the third war for reasons, and hasn’t returned . She hadn’t heard from him since, honestly Moriko didn’t even know if he were alive or not. Stupid jerk hadn’t written to her or anything.

“Sah Moriko if you wanted me to get naked you could just ask.” She rolled her eyes as she got up. There was no way she was dignifying that with an answer. Moriko goes to the guest room and shifts through the closet.

After successfully finding a shirt she heads back to the living room. Kakashi is sitting on her couch reading a book, that was probably morally questionable if she cared about such things, his shirt was rolled up and his new stitches and covering exposed. Moriko throws the sweater at him and it lands next to his lap.

“I’ll put your ruined shirt in the wash, do you want anything for the pain? Is the smut in that book better than it was in the first one?” Kakashi looks at her over the top of his book, he’s not surprised she knows what it is. He’d seen the first book laying around her apartment once before. He shrugs.

“I’ll be fine. It's not Jiraiya’s best to be honest.” She frowns, taking his shirt from him once it’s off, raising a brow at his wince. 

“Are you sure? I have some decent stuff in my bag. That is disappointing.” Moriko would have read the second book if it had more promise than the first. 

“Plot makes up for it though, with a more believable storyline this time.” She hums walking over to the washer in the hall. Morkio rinses the shirt before tossing it in with her towels. 

“I liked the first book he wrote best, it was a better read than the other stuff he’s done so far. Do you want to stay for dinner? I was going to roast eggplant and make rice and fish.” She walks to the kitchen, which is just off the living room where Kakashi is taking up residence.

“Well I can’t say no to roasted eggplant.”

…

“Are you dating the midwife?” Kakashi is trying to decide if he wants to commit murder. There are so many ways he could think to do it too, it would be so easy to murer Genma and get away with it. Gai slinks an arm around his shoulders and Kakashi’s eye twitches, maybe he would murder him too.

“My rival! What is this, have you found love with one of Konoha’s beautiful blossoms?!” Kakashi pushes Gai off of him. Why couldn’t he have normal friends? Why did they insist on breaking into his apartment? There was a reason he had denied their invite for a night out.

Raido’s snickers from the couch didn’t make the situation any better. Why were they enjoying tormenting him? Kakashi ignores Genma’s stupid question. He was not dating the midwife.

Hisao Moriko was just a friend. A friend with an extremely nice figure and luscious lone green hair. He wasn’t blind, but it didn’t change the fact they were not dating. Kakashi didn’t even know if she did the whole dating thing, she seemed pretty content to just be his friend. 

“You can’t hide it from us Kakashi! I saw you leaving her apartment late last night.” Genma exclaims, which causes Kakashi to raise his brow.

“Were you following me Shirunai?” The threat is not missed, but it is mostly ignored.

“Yes! You were injured and were supposed to go to the hospital! Instead you went there.” Why? Kakashi shrugs and goes to make himself some tea, since apparently they were staying. 

“‘The midwife’ as you call her is a certified medic who I happen to be friends with.” They knew how he felt about the hospital. Moriko was nice enough to stitch him up despite her complaints and he knew she’d add it to his file for him. 

“But why were you there so late, if you’d just gone to get healed you would have left after.” Kakashi rolled his eyes. Subtle his squadmates were not.

“We were discussing Jiraiya’s new book.” Which is a perfectly good reason to stay late somewhere. Genma blanched making a face at him.

“Ugh, she reads that crap?” Kakashi isn’t going to answer that question. He would let Genma think what he wants.

“Is there a reason the three of you are here?” Gai goes into a rant about the power of friendship and how they just wanted to check up on him after a grueling injury and Kakashi tunes him out less than halfway through.

Idiots. He was surrounded by idiots.

…

“My squad thinks we're dating.” She laughs at him when he appears next to her on her walk home.

“Obaa-san is still convinced you're my secret lover or something so I guess we're even.” He takes her work bag from her hands, she yawns.

“Long night?” It was technically five in the morning but she wouldn’t point it out.

“I assisted in four deliveries in the last nine hours. You’d think the women would, you know plan better, but spring is the season for births. So everyday is a long day.” He hums.

“Sounds hectic.” She nods.

“It can be, I’m currently the only kunoichi midwife so I see more patients than the other ladies. But I honestly don’t mind it. Did you read that book I suggested?” Moriko pulls her coat around her body tighter, spring may be upon them but it was still cold in the early hours of the morning.

“It wasn’t very long, I read it last night. I didn’t hate it.” She smiles at him.

“It’s interesting, I wasn’t sure I liked it the first time I read it either. There’s a second book if you want to borrow it.” He shakes his head, they walk up the steps to her apartment.

“I’m going on a mission for a few days, maybe a week or two. I won't have time.” He tells her after a moment, Moriko studies his eye but gives him a small smile.

“Then it will be waiting for you when you return. Try not to get injured this time Kakashi, I will be very cross if you end up half naked and bloody in my apartment again.” 

“Will you be less cross if I’m just half naked?” Moriko’s soft laugh follows him into his mission.

She does not answer his question.

**XOXOX**

**In which friendship is built.**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

_ “It is more fun to talk with someone who doesn't use long, difficult words but rather short, easy words like "What about lunch?” _

**~ A. A. Milne, Winnie-the-Pooh**

**...**

Moriko is a strong independent woman.. She refuses to admit that she misses the silver haired idiot she considers her fried. Despite the fact that she’s grown accustomed to seeing him on most of her late night walks home, or eating dinner with him. She did not miss that idiot.. 

She totally missed him. And it was problematic. Currently she couldn’t even pick a fucking eggplant without thinking about his stupid eye smiles. Moriko frowned at the vegetable in her hand. It shouldn’t be this hard to pick an eggplant from the market, she shoves the vegetable in her basket and then grabs a second one out of impulse. He’d probably end up hurt and want her to fix him again. 

Might as well have extra on hand. Lord knows he doesn’t eat enough.

Moriko continues her shopping thinking about what she was going to do with herself tomorrow. She was off, but it looked like it might rain. Maybe she’d clean out her guest room. It was probably time for her to get rid of her brother's stuff. He was apparently never coming back.

She hoped he was still alive.

With a light groan she pushes that depressing thought from her mind and checks out. Now to just go home and put this stuff away and go to sleep. She was bloody tired. It would have been a nice and easy trip to the market just liked she liked but stupid villagers had to go and ruin it for her.

There is a frown on her face, she’s sure. Most people would frown at others when they abused children. Moriko had nothing against the child that everyone knew contained the nine-tails, to her it seemed illogical to blame the child that housed the bijuu for the actions of the beast. It wasn’t his fault the nine-tails attacked the village five years ago, wasn’t his choice to become its container either. She was honestly thankful someone was housing the fox… you know instead of letting it run loose like certain other bijuu.

People were stupid. Moriko takes a breath before she does something rash.

It's too late, she’s marching up to the commotion before she can stop herself. She pulls the boy out of the hands of the angry merchant and places him behind her. Successfully putting herself in the line of his next strike. She drops her bag of produce and grabs the man's hand.

“Need I remain you sir that child abuse is a crime pushiniable by death.” The man blanches at her, he hadn’t expected someone to step in. She eyes a member of the police force in her peripheral view. Didn’t seem like he was going to stop her.

“Hisao-san! You should know th--at-that thing is no child!” The man screams, and Moriko sighs. Sometimes she forgets that people recognize her. She was a well liked midwife. If only she cared enough about those things. Moriko drops his hand, picks up her bag of produce and wordlessly stears the child away. It doesn’t stop the screaming man from following her and she turns around and punches him.

Then she turns to the Uchiha police officer who looks slightly pleased. “I did not trust his intentions towards myself or this child. I felt attacked.” The smirk tells her everything she needs to know. 

“I will note it as reasonable self-defense.” She gives a small bow and then continues on her way, small blonde child in tow.

“Come along chibi-chan we will be going now.” Moriko leads him away from the angry street commotion and down a much quieter street.

…

Observing from a distance ANBU Crow starts cackling. That was the greatest thing he’s seen in forever. He continues his observation after pulling himself together. ANBU Weasel snorts at him.

“I want to marry Hisao-san, that was wonderful.” Crow tells Weasel who shakes his head.

“I don’t think you want Hound-tachio to hear you say that.” Crow shuddered at the thought, it was no secret that ANBU Hound considered the midwife one of his people.

No one messed with Hound’s people.

…

Naruo stares at the lady with light purple eyes suspiciously. She has her back to him and is cooking. After she’d led them away from the stupid villagers she introduced herself as Hisao Moriko, a midwife, whatever that was. Then she offered to make him dinner. Claiming that he looked like he hadn’t eaten and that simply wouldn’t do.

He only agreed because he was hungry, and she didn’t seem bad. Not like the others. “I’m making stir fry, is that okay with you Naruto-kun?” She turns to look at him from pulling ingredients out of her fridge.

He narrows his eyes and she smiles at him. “Shrimp or chicken?” He questions and she closes the fridge and stands up holding both.

“I was going to mix them, do you have a preference, Naruto-kun?” Naruto crosses his arms, like he’s thinking. He’s never had them together.

“Together s’ok.” She nods with another smile then turns to continue.

“Cool. I make enough so there’s leftover, that way you can eat some more later.” Naruto decides that there is nothing wrong with this strange lady. She smiles at him and makes him feel safe.

“You're the best Mori-nee!” He exclaims and she chuckles.

She walks him home later that evening with a bento of leftovers. He doesn’t notice the frown on her face as he says goodbye and heads into his apartment. Moriko crosses her arms and glares at the building like it has offended her.

“Who the fuck thought it was a good idea to let a five year old live alone?” She would be making an appointment with the Hokage it seemed. Someone needed to be educated on the proper way to handle orphans living situations. Because this was bullshit. 

This simply would not do.

She would be having words with the Hokage.

…

In his office Sarutobi Hiruzen sneezed. 

“Are you getting sick?” The jonin commander asks and the Sandaime waves him off. 

He wasn’t sick.

That sneeze came out of nowhere.

…

Kakashi is not prepared for the rant that greets him when he returns from his mission. He’s never seen Moriko this lively before. She was usually the epitome of calm and collected, this was different. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the change of pace...

He only feels slightly bad for intentionally ignoring the son of his former sensei while listening to her rant as she stitches up not him but Raido. Who for what it’s worth is nodding and agreeing at all the right places. Kakashi would commend him on it later.

“I can’t believe you punched the man.” Kakashi says lazily while opening the book she was letting him borrow. She looks up just to pin him with a glare. He had the feeling she’d probably do it again too.

“I can’t believe he had the audacity to hit an innocent child. What asshole hits innocent children?! Namiashi-san how is your injury feeling? Do you need any pain meds?” She’s wrapping the wound as she speaks. Before pinning Kakashi with another look, this time having nothing to do with the sad blonde orphan and more to do with proper medical protocol. 

“You know I am a midwife right, really you and your squadmates should go to the hospital after getting injured on missions.” He shrugs and turns the page. Raido thanks her once she’s done glaring at her silver haired friend and declines the offer of pain meds. She nods muttering something about stupid shinobi as she stands. Moriko didn’t understand their penchant for denying pain medication. 

It did not make them cool at all. Only idiots denied help for pain management.

“Alright I’m going to make some food then, are you two staying? The market had a sale on eggplants again so I’m going to fry it this time, I’m thinking with pork, rice and maybe some miso soup…” She trails off walking into the kitchen to consider the food in her fridge and pantry. Muttering to herself as she goes.

“Thank you for the offer, Hisao-san, but I promised to get dinner with Genma after getting stitched up.” She nods not at all offended by his refusal. 

“If the stitches give you trouble you know where I live, or you can go get them looked at, at the hospital. I’ll update your medical file so it’s on record.” Shinobi were sadly notorious for going to see the medic they preferred over the medics at the hospital. It wasn’t uncommon for non hospital affiliated medics to sometimes have to update a shinobi’s medical history. Despite her insistence otherwise, she could technically heal them without any serious problems. This was a shinobi village, shinobi had their own share of preferences.

Raido wishes them both well before heading out. Kakashi pretends to read the book and Moriko makes no effort to try to coax him into conversation. He’s not in the mood to talk and she isn’t going to force him. If she knows he’s a guilty party then she doesn’t say anything about it.

If he remembered correctly one of her parents had been friends with Kushina… she probably knew who Naruto’s parents were, she wasn’t stupid and a blind person could see how much the kid looked like the Yondaime. Kakashi pushes the thought away… he couldn’t deal with it right now.

Instead when she’s serving dinner she smiles at him and pleasantly pulls him into a conversation about a set of twins she helped deliver while he was gone. 

“They had no idea they were pregnant with twins until I got there! I wish civilian women would see a kunoichi at least once during their pregnancy. At least to confirm chakra signatures. You wouldn’t believe the number of surprise twins and even triplets I’ve helped deliver in my career!”

Kakashi can’t help but to smile under his mask at her enthusiasm. She really loved babies.

**XOXOX**

**In which feelings start to develop if you squint.**

**I’m having fun writing this lol**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

_ “Friendship improves happiness, and abates misery, by doubling our joys, and dividing our grief” _

**~ Marcus Tullius Cicero**

**...**

“I am not an idiot please do not try to talk to me like you think I am Sarutobi-sama. I shouldn’t have to remind you who I trained under.” Moriko was fast losing her patience that morning. She had gotten up, dressed, packed a lunch and then went to pick Naruto up from his apartment where he lived by himself as a five year old to walk him to school. Yelled at an idiot who dared look at the child like he was some problem, and then sprinted to the Uchiha district that had been fucking moved after the nine-tails attack for an emergy brech delivery. Now she was standing in the Hokage’s office after being rudely summoned by lue of ANBU. To be fair the ANBU in the bird mask had actually been very polite, so she would not blame him for her shitty mood.

All in all she was not happy.

“My wife would be very proud of the young woman you have become Hisao-san.” She offered him a soft smile, she could see the pain in his eyes.

“Biwako-shishou was a fierce woman, I am forever grateful for her interest in my training. But quite frankly that is not why you summoned me.” He leaned back in his chair and she leveled a stare with him.

“Yes, it has come to my attention that you have recently been noted as taking care of Naruto-kun. Why?” She raised a brow at him, arms crossed. Moriko looked less than amused at the slight accusation.

“Honestly I think it’s a terrible idea to let five year olds live by themselves, I have no other interest in him other than making sure he is well cared for and fed. ANBU guard or not, he’s a child and I am an adult. It is my duty to make sure that he is okay.” He reaches for a folder on his desk and she can guess what's inside it.

“You positioned yourself for guardianship over him.” Another accusation that he doesn’t come right out and say. Moriko finds her sighing and uncrossing her arms.

“What did I say about treating me like an idiot… My father was his orphaned mother’s jounin sensei, we both know how law of the land works with orphans and their jounin sensei. If I had known Naruto-kun’s living conditions were like this I would have made the request earlier. But to be frank when I asked about it after the whole nine tail fiasco one of your council members not so kindly told me to shove it. I let it go believing that he was being taken care of…” The Sandiame sighs, gives her a steady look before shaking his head.

“You are just like your mother, never one to back down from a fight. Since you have no clan affiliation and a legitimate claim for the guardianship I will grant you the position. However I would like to hear more about your conversation with the council member you spoke to, because I had no idea you reached our Hisao-san. Furthermore, I still want to keep meetings up with Naruto-kun.” Moriko drops into a small bow, gives him a smile and then nods.

“Would you like a verbal account of the conversation or a written one. I haven’t forgotten a single detail of it to this day. I am sure you can imagine how upset I was to hear the news.” Hiruzen seemed to consider her for a moment and Moriko let him, he reached for his pipe.

“A written one for now will suffice, if I have any more concerns over the report we can go over it with tea. We have spent enough time as it is, let us both get back to work.” She bows and takes the dismissal for what it is.

No goodbyes are given.

…

Moriko is humming on her way to the academy that evening. Grocery bag on her shoulder, delivery kit in her hand. She smiles at Uchiha Mikoto as she approaches the woman at the school's entrance, the gesture is returned with another smile. “How is my cousin?” Mikoto asks her when she stops to stand next to the other woman.

“In good health, despite the overall ordeal of delivering a breech baby. Who is also in good health, latched right away. I’ll go check on her tomorrow morning and then clear her for visitors if everything checks out.” Mikoto nods at that. Moriko looks ahead towards the doors, only a few more minutes.

“Boy or girl? Are you here for Naruto-kun?” Moriko nods, by now word had gotten around that Moriko was standing up for the kid. 

“A girl, lanky little thing. And yes I am here for Naruto-kun. I am taking over guardianship of him for the time being, since the council is full of idiots and wouldn’t let his godmother have him. So we should set up playdates for the boys, because someone needs to tire the kid out.” Moriko sets down her delivery kit because it’s heavy and if Naruto leaps at her like he sometimes had the tendency to do she wanted to be able to hug him with both arms. She doesn’t miss the half choking sound the other woman makes or the whispered thanks she gives.

“You will probably see me around the compound for a few days, for some reason summer is the season for the women of your clan. So we can make the plans then.” Moriko continues narrowing her eyes as the door opens and lots of children run out. Sasuke runs up to his mother giving the green haired woman a small wave as he flits to his mother’s side. 

Where is her kid?

“I look forward to seeing you then Moriko.” Moriko smiles, waves at them both before picking her kit back up and sighing before heading toward the building. 

“Ah Hisao-san how can I help you?” Iruka greets her at the door and she smiles at him.

“I am here to pick up Naruto-kun, but he did not come out with the rest of his classmates. Is everything okay?” Iruka scratches the back of his head.

“Naruto-kun played a prank on some of the teachers so he has to stay behind a bit.” Moriko raised her brow, a five year old played a prank on some chunin.

“Sounds like he’s in the making of a trap specialist if he managed to prank a bunch of chunin Iruka-sensei. No offense but I don’t think that warrants for detention. Go get him. I am taking him home.” Iruka seemed to understand that she wasn’t playing around and scurried inside the building without a second thought.

If Crow snickers in his tree branch no one says anything about it. Hound’s girlfriend is scary.

“Mori-nee!” Naruto throws himself at her and she wraps one arm around him smiling into his fluffy yellow hair.

“Hey chibi-chan, come let’s go home. I’m making ramen tonight.” Naruto cheers as she usherers him down the street into the evening air. They pick up the stuff he wants from his apartment on the way.

…

Kakashi wants to say he’s surprised… but honestly he’s not. Instead of running like he wants to, he just takes his shoes off at the door and goes and sits on her couch. “So you adopted Naruto then.” She offers him an almost apologetic smile, he waves it off.

He couldn’t run forever.

Besides the kid was currently asleep so it wasn’t like he had to see him. Moriko brings him a cup of tea and sits next to him on the couch.

“Technically I am just taking over guardianship for him, he’s an Uzumaki and some day he’ll be proud of that. I think I have some Uzu scrolls around here that dad kept for Kushina-san.” One of her paternal grandparents had hailed from Uzu, but her father had taken her mothers last name when they married. He didn’t want people trying to kill his children because of their heritage or something.

Moriko was lucky she was born with green hair like her mother, her brother had inherited the typical Uzu red hair that he dyed to be almost black. She missed her brother. “You are a good person.” Kakashi tells her after a moment she looks away and he takes a sip of tea. Moriko shrugs.

“I hope you still come around, I miss you when you're gone.” She tells him leaning back into the couch letting her head rest on the cushion. Moriko wanted to lean into his side, but she wasn’t too sure how he’d react to it.

They’d been friends for nearly a year now. But.. she suspected that kind of contact her would borderline something more than friendship.

“Please if I stopped coming around you’d track me down. I’m not going anywhere Moriko.” She smiled at the ceiling. That was wonderful news. They both snapped up at the sound of approaching footsteps. 

“Ano? Mori-nee do you have a boyfriend?” 

**XOXOX**

**In which Moriko implies the Hokage is sexist.**

**~LaRae**

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter contains mention of spousal abuse, death, and a few other sensitive topics... If you are triggered by these things please read at your own risk. That is all.

_ “And he looked lonely enough that she said, 'If you like, you could be my friend'.” _

**~ Sarah J. Maas, Heir of Fire**

**...**

Moriko settled Naruto back in bed, ignoring his question about her ‘boyfriend’, kissed his forehead and then turned the light off and shut the door behind her as she left the room. Kakashi had finished his tea and was reading a book. He raised his brow and she smiled at him.

“Are we dating?” Moriko asks Kakashi after a moment of silence. Naruto innocent question just added to the list of people who assumed they were. Kakashi meets her gaze, he lowers the book.

“Do you want us to be dating?” They’d never really had the whole relationship talk, Moriko had been fine to just let them be friends. She sits down next to him crossing her legs and pulling a blanket around her shoulders. It may be summer, but she stayed cold.

“I like you, I’m pretty sure you like me… I wouldn’t be opposed to dating you.” He snorted at her clearly amused by her ability to make assumptions. 

“I’m probably not good boyfriend material.” He tells her and she rolls her eyes at him. Kakashi thinks it’s cute when she does, because she still half smiles even while rolling her eyes. 

He thinks she is cute.

“An ordinary boyfriend would be boring. I like you just the way you are Kakashi.” Moriko says with sincerity that is hard to disbelieve. She means it. Like most of what she says, she doesn’t waver or back down. He eye smiles at her.

“I suppose I like you just the way you are too Moriko.” She beams at him and whatever she is about to say is interrupted by an urgent knock on the door. Moriko jumps up, grabs her bag off the chair and starts putting her shoes on. Kakashi kindly gets up and opens the door. 

It’s one of the other midwives.

“Hisao-san! Hiromu-san waters have broken and she is advancing quickly, obaa-san is with her now but the baby isn’t in a good position it’s too early.” Moriko’s eyes widen and she looks back at Kakashi who nods. Understanding what she is asking without saying it.

“I’ll stay until you get back.”

“Thank you.” Moriko rushes out into the night air.

…

Moriko has to steady her hands, and hold herself together. She takes a deep breath. There are no shrill cries that night, just a still born infant and their now dead mother. She covers Hiromu-san’s body with a clean sheet after pronouncing her dead, the stillborn laid gently next to his mother. She takes another deep breath.

There was nothing she could have done to save either of them. Moriko would give her statement to the police when they arrived to take the drunk husband away. She had to focus on steadying her hands… at least she tries to take matters upon herself.

“Moriko-chan, you don’t have to wait in here.” She can’t bring herself to smile at the old woman but she shakes her head..

“I will sit with them… I don’t want them to be alone. I should have noticed… before…” Moriko trails off turning to look out the window. Obaa-sa pats her shoulder.

“I will sit with them dear, why don’t you go home. Go cuddle the boy you took in, and take tomorrow off. The police are downstairs now so give them your report before you go..” Moriko opens her mouth to protest, but closes it at the serious expression on the older woman's face.

“Okay.. thank you obaa-san..” Moriko bows before heading out of the room.

She had to stop herself from crying the whole way home. 

…

Kakashi had not been prepared for the emotional state she returned in. He opened her apartment door when he felt her approaching, her chakra off and aggravated the only warning that something was not right. “Moriko?” She dropped the bag and fell into his chest.

Her breathing uneven, her throat catching. A sense of dread crawled up his being. He could assume what happened. Carefully he helped her inside and shut the door behind. She cried softly into his jonin blues. Kakashi lifted her up and carried her over to the couch, and he held her until she was ready to talk.

She doesn’t move when she finally gets her breathing and tears under control. If anything she pushes herself further into his embrace. “My patient and her baby didn’t make it. Her drunken bastard husband beat her within an inch of her life, the baby was stillborn and she died of blood loss.” Her words are heated and heavy, and Kakashi doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say to that. Sometimes he really hated civilian men. They were despicable creatures.

So when she asks him to stay. He doesn’t go anywhere. Kakashi just holds her until she falls asleep in his arms.

…

Naruto could tell something was bothering the woman he considered his big sister. She explained to him before that she was a midwife which meant she helped pregnant women have their babies. He frowned, had something happened to one of the babies? Is that why she was so sad…

“Ano, nee-chan. Are you okay?” He questions quietly as she walks him to school, he wanted to ask more about the silver haired dude who he saw but she looked sad and he didn’t like it. So he’d wait til later to ask those questions.

Moriko ruffled his hair, and he pouted at her. “I will be, now be a good boy for your teachers and I’ll take you to get ramen tonight as a reward. Now have a good day, love you chibi-chan.” Naruto protested weakly as she kissed his forehead before ruffling his hair. Because she smiled for the first time all morning and he liked seeing her smile.

“Don’t worry I’m going to be the best ever!” Moriko chuckled as he ran away towards the building. She waved him goodbye.

Then she deflated because she was mentally exhausted and really just couldn’t. She tried all morning to be happy but her mood was not good. Kakashi left before Naruto woke up and told her he had a mission today so she couldn’t go track him down to finish their conversation about their relationship status. Moriko sighed running a hand over her face.

Maybe she’d go visit the Inuzuka kennels.. Hana was her friend and Moriko needed a distraction. Playing with puppies seemed like it may help her mood, Hana would let her no questions asked too.

Hana takes one look at her when she walks in the clinic and frowns. “I heard a rumor I was hoping wasn’t real.” The Inuzuka girl muttered and Moriko sadly shook her head. 

“If it was about an asshole beating his pregnant wife then it is sadly true.” Hana just about snarled before collecting and Moriko was reminded why she liked the other girl so much. They had a mutual understanding about the appropriate reactions to assholes.

“You want to help me feed some pups?” 

“As long as there are cuddles involved.” Hana grinned and led her to the back. Suddenly she made a face and stopped to stare at Moriko with an unreadable expression.

“Why do you smell like Hatake?” 

**XOXOX**

**I apologize for the heaviness of this chapter..**

**~LaRae**

  
  
  



End file.
